


Boxing Day

by writinginthemist



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: Bowser and King K. Rool have a boxing match with high stakes.





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile. More scalie fanservice smut for the people. Enjoy.

“So, why did you drag me to an abandoned warehouse for a boxing match?” Bowser asked.

King K. Rool slipped on his boxing gloves. “Cause I’ve gotten a little rusty and need someone who can keep up with me.”

“That doesn’t explain the abandoned warehouse.”

K. Rool started punching at the air, shuffling his feet, bobbing and weaving as if he was fighting the Kongs again. “I like a little privacy.”

Bowser rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s get to fighting.”

“Ah, ah, ah, Just a minute.” K. Rool said, grabbing Bowser by the arm. “We need to set some ground rules.”

“Ground rules?!” Bowser roared. “You dragged me out here!”

K. Rool laughed hardily. “Don’t be a killjoy, Bowser.”

“Just tell me what the hell you want.” Bowser grumbled.

K. Rool grinned mischievously. “If I win our little sparring match, then I get to fuck you senseless.”

“No!” Bowser roared again. “Not happening!”

K. Rool chuckled. “But if you win, you get to do anything you want to me.”

That statement stopped Bowser’s tantrum. “Anything?”

K. Rool nodded his head. “Anything.”

Bowser was still hesistant. He weighed his options. Walk away from a chance to fuck K. Rool, or take a chance that might end him up on all fours with Kremling dick shoved inside of him. “Fine.”

K. Rool’s grin grew wider. “Good choice.”

The two kings walked to the center of the warehouse. K. Rool placed mats down on the ground for them to use as a makeshift ring.

“I’m gonna punch your other eye out you fat, ugly croc!” Bowser taunted.

K. Rool could only laugh. “Aw, my feelings are so hurt.”

Bowser growled at the Kremling King’s smart remark. “Stop fucking talking and get to fighting?”

“What? Is the big scary Koopa King scared to make the first move?”

Bowser’s entire face was red with anger. “I’ll show you scared you fat sack of shit!” With all of his force, Bowser lunged forward with a heavy swing of his large fist. The punch was so strong, that Bowser’s body spun almost 180 degrees. When Bowser came to, he was in shock: he missed. “How the?!”

K. Rool answered his question with a swift punch to the snout, knocking Bowser on his shell. “You were saying?”

Bowser sprung up from the ground and lunged at K. Rool with a barrage of punches. Punch after punch, K. Rool effortlessly dodged each blow. It was almost like he was weightless. Bowser’s flurry of punches was halted when K. Rool parried him.

“If only you could see the look on your face.” K. Rool punched Bowser across the face, sending him flying off to the side. “I wanna see you get up now King Koopa.”

That blow was a strong one. Bowser struggled to stand back up on his feet. How the hell could I be out of it after only 2 hits?! “I’m...not...done...yet...”

K. Rool slowly walked toward Bowser. “I gotta give it to you Bowser. You’re a trooper.” He stopped centimeters away from the red-haired beast. “But eventually, you have to fall.” With all of his force, K. Rool punched Bowser right in his gut.

The lethal blow knocked more than just air out of Bowser. He could’ve sworn he saw his whole life flash before his eyes. He was falling now. His arms and legs were giving out. “No...” he wanted to yell. “I can’t...” He hit the ground, face flat.

K. Rool laughed at his prey. “I’ll be taking my prize now.”

Fuck, Bowser thought. He still couldn’t form a sentence, but his brain was still aware of what was going on. I can’t believe I lost.

K. Rool turned Bowser over onto his back. “Wake up sleepy head!” K. Rool plopped his dick out and slapped Bowser across the face repeatedly. “I know you’re just as eager as I am. You can’t convince me you didn’t lose on purpose.”

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Bowser thought. His eyes started to open up. He saw the big, golden belly of the Kremling king looming over along with his average, but girthy cock.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Now get up.” K. Rool yanked Bowser up onto his knees.

Bowser’s head was spinning. His head bobbed back and forth, his vision was still a little blurry. “St...stop it...”

K. Rool shoved his cock into Bowser’s maw. “You have 30 seconds to get your act together or I’m using your throat like a fleshlight.”

Bowser still couldn’t get his mind to focus on what was happening, but he still began to suck on the hardening dark green length. It had a salty taste to it, like he had been sweating for hours in those boxing shorts. The skin wasn’t too smooth either. Bowser felt like he was sucking on leather, but strangely enough, he liked it.

“Hehe, look at Bowser. Being my bitch.” K. Rool said through a subtle moan.

Bowser closed his eyes and groaned. He took in the salty flavor. The rough texture. The musky scent. Maybe getting fucked wasn’t such a bad idea.

“I see you’re enjoying my cock in your mouth, huh.”

Bowser gave K. Rool a hum of agreement. He was praised with a hand stroking his messy red hair.

“I hope you’re ready for the fun part to begin.” K. Rool growled. With a wet pop, K. Rool pushed Bowser off his cock. “Lay flat on your back.”

With a shell that big, Bowser couldn’t lay very flat, but nonetheless he still tried. He looked back up at K. Rool, who donned that same evil grin.

“I hope you liked your appetizer, because now you get the main course.” K. Rool positioned his pelvis over Bowser’s face. “Now be a good bitch, and open wide.” The Kremling shoved his cock into Bowser’s maw and feverishly thrusted in and out.

Bowser felt like an object. He was being used. Oddly, he liked it. He liked being the one under someone’s control for once. He was still receiving pleasure in the process. He started to jerk off in sync with the green cock shooting in and out of his mouth.

K. Rool picked up the pace. Going faster. Harder. Hitting the back of Bowser’s throat. Daring him not to vomit whatever he had ate earlier in the day. The Kremling finally pulled out, leaving Bowser in a coughing fit. “Turn over.”

Bowser rolled onto his stomach and presented his ass to K. Rool. He’d seen bottoms do that countless times in porn, so it should work here, right?

K. Rool smacked the Koopa’s round, yellow ass. “You learn quick, bitch. Now I wanna hear you scream while I fuck you senseless.” K. Rool didn’t give a warning. He dove right in.

Bowser clawed the mats below them, tearing them to shreds. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Bowser moaned, but this time it was out of pure ecstasy. “Harder! Faster! Just fuck me!”

K. Rool gave him his wish. The Kremling showed no mercy on his ass. He smacked it, clawed it, and spat on it. Bowser was going to have permanent marks for sure.

Bowser buried his face into the mat below him, muffling his moans, and hiding his face. K. Rool didn’t like that.

The Kremling top flipped the Koopa bottom over with ease. “Don’t hide from me, big boy.”

Bowser’s view now was amazing. He watched as K. Rool eyed him like a predator. He swooned over the sight of that big gold belly pumping with his thrust.

K. Rool took notice. “You like that? You like this big belly?” He patted his belly. “You can touch if you’d like, but you gotta promise me you’ll cum for daddy.”

Bowser shut eyes tight. Everything was too much. He was going to explode any second. His eyes shot back open when he felt a constricting grip on his cock.

“There are those pretty eyes.” K. Rool growled. “I want you looking at me when you cum.” The grip became tighter. “I want you to roar as loud as you can for me.” Even tighter. “I want you to come apart.”

That did it. Bowser let out a monstrous roar and cum erupted from his erection. The white fluid shot every where. It covered Bowser from his head to his pubic hairs, and even got K. Rool in the eye. Not long after, K. Rool followed the Koopa and filled his ass with the same white fluid.

Both kings laid there in the aftermath of their orgasms.

The Kremling was the first to get up. Does he ever get tired? “Clean yourself up. And be here next week. Same time.”

Bowser watched as K. Rool walked away, grabbing his clothes and putting them on as if he didn’t just fuck him into the ground. It was a wonderful feeling. Bowser stayed there a little while longer, fantasizing about what would happen next week. Is he into BDSM? Maybe he’s a sadist. I wonder if I’ll get to top.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why these ships don’t get much attention...what are some gay ships you think need more attention?


End file.
